museafandomcom-20200215-history
Wyvaran
Category:Races Thought to be the result of magical draconic experiments crossbreeding kobolds and wyverns, wyvarans are often found leading kobold tribes, serving wyverns, or even dwelling among true dragons. Like wyverns, they are territorial creatures, but also have an acute sense of honor. Depending on how they are treated, wyvarans can become powerful allies or deadly enemies. Physical description Wyvarans are dragons that resemble humanoids with a draconic tail, wings, and fangs. Society Wyvarans are fiercely territorial creatures loyal to their kin and tribe, and allow no interlopers into their lands without good reason or proper tribute. Each defends their personal property, and seek revenge on any who dare steal from them. Most evil and neutral wyvarans primarily concern themselves with expanding their territory and wealth. Many civilized races dismiss wyvarans as fast, dumb, selfish brutes. However, a creature who respects the wyvarans’ rules about their property finds that they make steadfast and loyal allies. Adventuring wyvarans often view their companions as clutchmates, and are willing to take great risks to protect them. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Wyvarans have a reptilian grace and a strong will, but they tend to be a little dimwitted. They gain +2 Dex, –2 Int, and +2 Wis. * Type: Dragon * Size: Medium * Base Speed: Wyvarans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Wyvarans speak Draconic and Common (or Hiksos for Triaxus wyvarans). A wyvaran with a high Intelligence score can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, and Orc. See the languages page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Darkvision: Wyvarans have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Flight: Wyvarans have dragonlike wings that grant them a fly speed of 30 feet with clumsy maneuverability. * Low-Light Vision: Wyvarans can see twice as far as humans in dim light. * Slapping Tail: Wyvarans have a tail attack they can only use when making attacks of opportunity. This slapping tail attack deals 1d8 points of damage plus the wyvaran’s Strength modifier. Alternate racial traits * Evasive Maneuvers: Coastal wyvarans often take to the air to defend their territory from intruding ships, and are forced to learn aerial maneuvers to avoid siege fire. They fly with an average maneuverability instead of clumsy, and they gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on Reflex saving throws against siege weapons. This racial trait replaces darkvision and slapping tail. * Greed: Most wyvarans crave treasure, but for some, amassing wealth is a compulsion. Wyvarans with this trait gain a +2 on racial bonus on Appraise checks, and Appraise is a class skill for them. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand checks when attempting to take items from other creatures. They can also use their tails to attempt these Sleight of Hand checks. This racial trait replaces slapping tail. * Memories of the Forgotten: Generations of wyvaran elders pass down tales that predate written history. While many ignore these or dismiss them as simple stories, others revere the lore of their elders. These wyvarans consider it their sacred duty to study the lost histories and pass them down to others. They gain a +2 racial bonus on two Knowledge skills of their choice. Those Knowledge skills are class skills for them. This racial trait replaces flight. * Neglected Heritage: Because of their dwindling population and cultural stagnation, some wyvarans have given up on their people, favoring a life among other races instead. These wyvarans lose Draconic as a starting language, but gain a +1 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when making requests and gathering information. They can’t take Draconic as a bonus language, but can learn it normally with Linguistics. This ability alters the wyvaran’s languages. * Vestigial Wings: When resources are particularly scarce, some young wyvarans develop smaller-than-average wings incapable of flight. However, these wings are perfectly suited for other acrobatic maneuvers. These wyvarans gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks, and one of these is a class skill for them. In addition, they can ignore the first 20 feet of falling damage when they make a successful Acrobatics check. This racial trait replaces flight. Third party alternate racial traits * Acute Darkvision: Some wyvarans have exceptionally sharp darkvision, gaining darkvision out to 90 feet. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. * Goldhunter: Wyvarans with this racial trait can smell the sweet taste of treasure in the air. They have the scent ability. This racial trait replaces the darkvision and low-light vision traits. * Hoardwatcher: Wyvarans with this racial trait gain blindsense out to 30 feet. This replaces the darkvision and low-light vision traits. * Kobold Kin: Some wyvarans favor their kobold heritage. They qualify for any feat that has the kobold prerequisite. These wyvarans gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Perception, and Profession (miner) checks. Craft (traps) and Stealth are always class skills for these wyvarans. Wyvarans with this alternate racial trait can be any color of dragon, not just blue. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. * Poison Gland: Your wyvern heritage formed a poison gland in your tail. You can milk the gland once a day for 1d4 doses of poison that can be used to envenom a weapon. Wyvaran Venom: Injury; save Fort DC 12 + your Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Con; cure 1 save. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Spawn of the Destroyer: Wyvarans with this ability can trace their bloodline back to Jirak of the Flames. Like their ancient sire they are very fond of fire, and they are treated as +1 level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor, using granted powers of the Fire domain, using bloodline powers of the fire elemental bloodline, using the revelations of the oracle’s flame mystery, and determining the damage of alchemist bombs that deal fire damage. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. Wyvarans with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''dancing lights, flare, prestidigitation, produce flame''. The caster level for these spell-like abilities is equal to the wyvaran’s level. This replaces the slapping tail trait. * Stormchild: Wyvarans with this ability can trace their bloodline back to blessed Dohinin. They gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take electricity damage. Wyvarans can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This replaces the slapping tail trait. * Walker: Your wings are weaker than most wyvarans, but you can still use them for a few tricks. Wyvarans with this trait take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant nonmagical feather fall spell). While in midair, wyvarans with this trait can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. You cannot gain height with these wings alone. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, you can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance you can glide. Wyvarans with this trait also gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces the flight trait. Favored class options Instead of receiving an additional skill rank or hit point whenever they gain a level in a favored class, Wyvarans have the option of choosing from a number of other bonuses, depending upon their favored class. The following options are available to all Wyvarans who have the listed favored class. * Bloodrager: Add 1 to the bloodrager’s total rounds of bloodrage each day. * Mesmerist: Add 1/4 to the mesmerist’s level for the purpose of determining the effect of mesmerist tricks. * Oracle: Add 1/4 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of an oracle curse. * Paladin: Add 1/2 to the paladin’s level when determining the effect of smite evil against evil-aligned dragons. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus to Stealth and Sleight of Hand checks to steal or hide objects. * Sorcerer: Add a +1/2 bonus to the damage of spells or spell-like abilities that deal damage of the same energy type as the sorcerer’s draconic bloodline breath weapon. Third party favored class options * Aegis: Add +1/5 to the aegis’s damage reduction. * Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. * Antipaladin: Increase the penalty caused by the antipaladin’s aura of cowardice and aura of despair special abilities by 1/4. * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. * Barbarian: Add +1 foot to the barbarian’s fly speed when raging. In combat this option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a fly speed of 34 feet is effectively the same as 30 feet, for example. * Bard: Add +5 feet to the range of one of the bard’s bardic performances (max +30 feet to any one performance). * Bloodrager: Add +1 foot to the bloodrager’s fly speed when in a blood rage. In combat this option has no effect unless the bloodrager has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a fly speed of 34 feet is effectively the same as 30 feet, for example. * Brawler: Add 1/4 to the brawler’s effective level to determine her unarmed strike damage. * Cavalier: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Ride checks. * Cleric: The cleric can reduce the number of level increase required to use a metamagic feat by 1/4 (to a minimum of +0). You must select this ability 4 times to reduce the level increase required by 1. * Cryptic: Add +1/5 to the cryptic’s damage reduction when using the absorb altered defense. * Dread: Add +1/2 to the dread’s daily uses of terrors. * Druid: The druid can use her wild empathy ability to improve the attitude of dragons with a -6 penalty. Each additional time this option is selected, this penalty is reduced by 1/3 per level. * Fighter: Add +1/2 to damage rolls the fighter makes with weapon attacks against an opponent he is flanking or an opponent that is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the nimble class feature (maximum +4). * Hunter: The hunter can use her wild empathy ability to improve the attitude of dragons with a -6 penalty. Each additional time this option is selected, this penalty is reduced by 1/3 per level. * Inquisitor: Add +1/6 to the number of times per day the inquisitor can use the judgment class feature. * Investigator: Add one formula from the investigator’s formula list to the character’s formulae book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formulae level the investigator can create. * Magus: Add a +1/2 bonus on concentration checks made to cast defensively. * Marksman: Add a +1/2 bonus to the marksman’s Intimidate and Perception skills. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. * Ninja: Add +1/4 point to the ninja’s ki pool. * Oracle: Add +1/4 to the armor or natural armor bonus granted by oracle spells she casts on herself. * Paladin: Add +1/4 to the bonus the paladin grants her allies with her aura of courage and aura of resolve special abilities. * Psion: Gain +1/6 of a metapsionic feat. * Psychic Warrior: Add a +1/2 bonus to two of the psychic warrior’s path skills. * Ranger: Add +1/2 round to the duration of the bonus granted to the companions of the ranger using his hunter’s bond ability. * Rogue: Add +1 foot to the rogue’s fly speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the rogue has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a fly speed of 34 feet is effectively the same as 30 feet, for example. * Samurai: Add +1/4 number of times per day the samurai can use his resolve ability. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. * Slayer: The slayer gains +1/6 of a new slayer talent. * Sorcerer: Choose a bloodline power from the aberrant or draconic bloodline that the sorcerer can use. The sorcerer treats her class level as though it were +1/2 higher (to a maximum of +4) when determining the effects of that power. * Soulknife: Add +1/2 damage when the mind blade has either conductive, corrosive, flaming, or frost blade skills. * Summoner: Add +1/2 to the summoner’s eidolon’s spell resistance. The eidolon must have the spell resistance evolution to benefit from this option. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by +1/4. * Tactician: Add +1/3 willing targets to the tactician’s collective. * Time Thief: A time thief with the steal fate temporal talent increases the penalty given to its target by 1/6. * Vitalist: Add +1/3 willing targets to the vitalist’s collective. Warpriest: Gain 1/6 of a new bonus combat feat. * Wilder: Add 1/4 round to the duration of the wilder’s surging euphoria. * Witch: Add +1/4 natural armor bonus to the AC of the witch’s familiar. * Wizard: The wizard can reduce the number of level increase required to use a metamagic feat by 1/4 (to a minimum of +0). You must select this ability 4 times to reduce the level increase required by 1. Third party archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to wyvarans. * Intuitor (Investigator, Wyvaran) * Regulator (Ranger, Wyvaran) Third party feats The following feats are available to a wyvaran character who meets the prerequisites. * Deadly Diver (Combat) * Draconic Terror * Expert Poisoner * Gnome Hunter (Combat) * Great Wings * Lifting Wings * Improved Flight * Recovery * Telling Tail (Combat) * Warding Wings (Combat) * Wing Bash (Combat)